A wireless communication device can implement a navigation session over a wireless data network. The wireless communication device receives a destination location from the user and transfers its current location and the destination location to a navigation computer system over the wireless data network. The navigation computer system processes the current location and the destination location to determine navigation instructions from the current location and the destination location. The wireless communication device continuously determines its current location through Global Positioning System (GPS) signal processing and transfers its current location to the navigation computer system over the wireless data network. The navigation computer system processes the current locations to transfer map data and audio files to the wireless communication device over the wireless data network. The wireless communication device displays the map data and plays the audio files to provide turn-by-turn directions to the destination location.
Overview
A wireless communication device transmits first text messaging to a navigation computer system. The first text messaging indicates an identity, initial location, and destination location for the wireless communication device. The navigation computer system processes the first text messaging to determine navigation instructions from the initial location to the destination location and to initiate a voice call to the wireless communication device. The wireless communication device processes a caller number for the voice call to answer the call in speaker-phone mode and to transfer second text messaging to the navigation computer system. The second text messaging indicates current locations of the wireless communication device. The navigation computer system processes the second text messaging to transfer the navigation instructions over the voice call based on the current locations of the wireless communication device. The wireless communication device receives the navigation instructions over the voice call and audibly presents the navigation instructions.